Night of Changes
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Harry and Ginny's son, James, discovers his best friend, Dragon Moonhowl, Draco's daughter is half werewolf. After that he attempts to become an animagus to join her in mischief, will he manage? what happens when frustration gets him out of control? RR


AN: A little sequel like thing I wrote for my neopets guild, this is like a sequel to my other story Harry Potter and the Dragon's Feather so if you dont want it revealed skip the first paragraph. It's a nice little peace hosting animagus and the sons and daughters of our favourite characters. 

Hello, my name is Dragon Moonhowl, and, on the contrary of my name, I'm a girl. Before I start telling you a bit about my life at Hogwarts, I presume some facts about my parents must be included. For example, the fact that for ages, the Moonhowls have been friends with the Potters. Yes, as you hear it, Jonathan Moonhowl and Laura Moonhowl were friends with Lily and James Potter, they were animagus like them, like all the Moonhowls throughout history, we are famous for that. Then came their daughter, my mother, Akira Moonhowl, friends with Harry Potter. There was other people, like Hermione Granger, the brains, Ron Weasley the impulsive, George Weasley the mischief, Josh Feral a friend ever since birth, and Draco Malfoy, my father. A little on what happened that peculiar year which changed my mother's life forever. Aki had been raised as a muggle, and as one, she didnt believe in magic, that was until she got that letter for Hogwarts and this weird things began to happen. She went to Hogwarts with the knowledge of all previous four years, (we must thank proffesor Mc Gonagall for that excellent spell) and met Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and a nasty Draco. Throughout the year she discovered many things, like the fact that there had not been a single muggle in her family line, and the fact that, on the contrary of what she thought, her dad was not a muggle. Draco became kinder, I think it is all due to the actual attacks, many people were dying and the three houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, pointed an accusing finger at Draco, they all knew his father was a Death Eater, and believed he was one of them too. Aki gave him one oportunity and saw he wasnt like his father, in fact he despised him due to the abuses caused. Sided to that, Hermione was trying to find out things about the Dragon's Feather, an strange item, thought a legend, that Aki and Draco had found. There are other facts about my father that will be surprising, he is not purely human, he is a Werewolf, and it makes me half Werewolf, obviously, and I am. My animagus is half fox half wolf, I look like a strange, slender wolf, or an oversized grey fox, unluckily in inherited the fact about full moon transformation, although I can still control myself. There is another fact about my dad, he is not Lucius' son, in fact he is Remus son, yeah, Remus Lupin, and the fact that he only went to Slytherin because he wanted, like Harry to Gryffindor. 

Now a bit about myself, I'm not the stunningly pretty girl you would expect, indeed im a little tomboyish. I've got short hair, to my cheek, platino blond like my dad's, and the incredibly silky texture my mother's has. My eyes are the stunning deep blue my family has always had, the Moonhowl mark as well as the moon shapped mark on my forehead. Overall my features are normal, not reaching the extremely handsome barbie girl. I love wearing loose clothes, militar like, the same as my mother when I was her age. However I've been mistaken for a boy many times, I still find it hillarious, and although I say many times I should have been a guy, I know I'm a true girl. My house is the one which bears the intelligent and witty, Ravenclaw, and I'm a proud one too, being the brain of my group. My group consists of three more people, James Potter, Eleanor Weasley and Joshua Moonhowl. 

James Potter is an only child, he is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and, I must admit, he IS stunningly handsome. He is my age, and also in my house, another Ravenclaw, which is good because we share all our classes. We have been friends ever since birth and have gone through a lot together. His hair is a dark, flaming colour, and he has it spiked up, but his eyes are green, incrediby green, like his dad's. He is a little taller than I am, and musculous as well, and an amazing Keeper if there ever was one. He is a funny partner due to his thirst for adventure and despise torwards rules. A cheerful one too, always keeping me happy. 

Eleanor, or Nell, is a year older than we are, luckily she hasnt inherited her mother's love for rules. I say so because she is Ron's and Hermione's daughter. On the contrary of me she is more feminine, not reaching the point of wearing skirts, more the techno dancer style, with tight pants and really small T-shirts. She is pretty, having long, curly hair of a flaming colour, and delicate, small freckles on her cheek giving her an innocent look. Her eyes are dark brown, but very deep too. I think James likes her and I think I like James, but being the passive one I am, I dont give it much impotance. Nell is a Gryffindor, like her parents, and she is brave, very brave, I've always said she resembled her father more than she resembled her mother, with the exception of the fair features.

And last there is Josh, my brother, two years younger and a Slytherin.It suits him, he is very ambitious, but he is not cruel and would never sell his friends for glory. He is such a cute little boy, having mom's silvery hair highlighted with golden glitters, with dad's pale blue eyes and his same sharp features and thin face. He joins us in all our mischief,specially due to him being half werewolf too, but his animagus form must have been a wolf cuz he is such a funny looking alaska wolf. He is also the kind of dude who is usually meeting me, James and Nell in detention, so far we have cleaned the whole trophy room and several corridors, eventually sneacking away when reaching one of our secret passages.

Well, I cant tell you what happened through my whole life at Hogwarts, specially since now I'm a fifth year and it would take ages, but I'll tell you the most interesting points, like the night when James became an animagus. He had been trying ever since third year, when he found out I was a Werewolf. He told me he wanted to be able to come with me to the forest whenever I transformed, and I told him about the animagus, and about my family. He started practicing, you know Animagus practices is the sameis wandless magic, and you must have an amazing control over your body and your psychic power. It's very hard and it takes years with proffesional trainers, but James was willing to try and become one. We sneaked into the forbbiden section of the library with James' invisibility cloack and took a book titled, "Animagi, The Advance Transfiguration" and started studying. We practiced every night but James never seemed to be getting any further than a little ticklish feeling around his body, and the occasional jolt of pain which meant his bones wanted to transfigure. But that night:

James and I were sitting on the cold, stone floor that mantained us on the open terrace of the astronomy tower. The silky textured sky was splashed with millions of glittering stars which spoke a silent speech and, misteriously, spyed the two young sorcerers that attempted a complicated game of magic, as well as a risky one. The young man, no older than 15, sat on the cold floor, musculous legs crossed and hands with the palms showing were resting on his lap, covered by the uniform's veis pants. His eyes were closed tightly and his forehead was wrinkled while a frown of concentration crossed his features. I also sat on the floor, my hands resting on the yellow and rought parchment that built the pages of a large, magic book, the book calle "Animagi, the Advance Transfiguration" and how right the book was. James' body shook with occasional spasms, but I ignore if it was due to frost or due to the jolts of pain racing through his body, or perhaps the increasing frustration that flowed within his veins. I remained in silence, my eyes fixed on the book and on the occasionally incoherent words that built the numerous pages and created our only chance for having James transform. I had read about the polyjuice potion and, honestly, that is a simple Lumos charm compared to the different steps and exercises concerning psycological strength you have to go through. I feel privileged, the transformation magic is contained within my genes, it's been there for centuries and I was bornt half werewolf so, unlike my mother, I had always known how to transform. My mother had had to go through the process of training, but it had taken her less than a few months, it's in her genes too. 

I read through the page, the handwritting was extremely twisted and made my tired eyes loose focus slightly, "once you start feeling the transformation coursing through your body, visualize yourself in your animal shape, but not the animal you would love to be. The animal you are will come to you, just let it's spirit guide you, visualizeyourself as the first animal that comes in your mind, the one that stays there" I read aloud telling my friend what to do next. A new frown, the one I recognized as frustrated, crossed James' features reflecting on him like whenever we encountered with Gregory Finnister, a rather annoying Slytherin whith whom we fight almost constantly. I'd like to know why because, out of all things, he is a mixed blooded Wizard, both his parents are Muggle. I presume it was because we share potions with Slytherin this year, and, as we all know, when they had Snape as potion teacher he would favour his house. Now we have Helena Drawsing as Potions proffesor, and let's say James usually makes Finnister look bad by correcting him with his typical pride. My thoughts about different ways to annoyin Finnister were interupted by a displeased groan. I looked up at James whose features had transformed into a torturing picture of annoyance, James isn't famous for his patience. 

Suddenly he oppened his flashing green eyes which, right know, looked a venomous, acid green due to the frustration reflected on them, "I can't do this Dragon" he moaned closing his hands into fists in an attempt to control the flowing frustration that burnt within him. I placed a simpatheic hand on his shoulder and gazed encouraginly into his amazing green eyes, "yes you can, James, just keep practicing, I'm sure very soon you'll become an Animagus" I told him in a strong, powerful voice, trying to rise his hopes. He looked down emmiting a discontented sight, as if he was trying really hard to control his anger, "come on, I've been trying for two years already, for how long do I have to go with this stupid training?" he whinned letting his hand hit the floor weakly. I smiled slightly, "trust me James, very soon, I can feel it" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible, and squishing his shoulder slightly. 

Suddenly he raised his head, his eyes gazed deep into mine, a maniac glitter in them which sent a current of freezing goosebumps across my sensitive back, "it could be much easier than that, Dragon" he said in a disturbingly calm voice, almost as if something had possesed him, a smile in his lips. I raised an eyebrow, the remaints of my own smile faded completely from my lips, "w...what do you mean?" I questioned in a weak, stuttering voice. James looked at me, from head to toes only to land his intense gaze on my wolfish eyes, "you could bite me, that way I wouldnt have to go through this training" he said calmly, as if his words were the most normal thing to hear. I retired my hand with the speed of a flashing lightning and stared at James as if a monster was situated in front of me, a vicious grin spreading his lips. I shook my head slowly, still feeling the paralizing effects of surprise attacking my muscles, "n...no, NO! Are you crazy, I'll never bite anyone, much less my best friend, James, cant you understand it? It's hard to control the wolf's wild instincs, I still have problems with that, and during full moon you have to isolate from the rest of the people with fear of attacking unconciously, and...and, sometimes, when you anger, the wolf may attempt to escape! It's not pleasant, James!" I yelled, managing to take control of myself and getting through the shock received. We are not two different beings, but what I meant with "the wolf" was the animal instincts sleeping in me, the ones that could, sometimes, not be controled, and, unfortunately, I was the dominant female which was a factor that impulsed me getting into fights easily.

I was still too shocked about James' inquiring to act with my natural quickness, but when I least expected it James leapt on me like a raging jaguar, throwing me to the floor with such force I lost all air from my lungs due to the impact with the hard stones. James remained on top of me, hands placed against my shoulders to keep me down, "bite me!" he yelled, unconciously, prey to his anger. I shook my head, "no...!" I whinned weakly feeling a single tear of impotence tickled my cheek and my ear on it's way down. James raised his head in a dominant way and pinned me down harder, showing me he was the leader, and impulsing my instincts of domminance to flourish, "bite me" he snarled in a deadly hiss. I narrowed my eyebrows, feeling the wolf starting to flow throw my veins, the feeling of power diving across my fluids, "NEVER" I barked, feeling an apendice growing from my back with a jolt of pain, and slithering across the left side of my pants, it's fully texture tickling my left leg. James growled at me and raised his head once more, standing like a dominant wolf, he knew how to do it, unfortunately he knew, "I am the leader!" he yelled powerfully. I shut my eyes tightly, attempting to control the much stronger pull of the wolf in me, "NO!" I yelled desperately. James placed a hand on my neck without pressing, letting me know he had won a fight that never occured, "I will guide the pack!" he yelled once more, each word being more powerful that the other, his frustration controling his coherent mind. I shook my head once again, more tears of desperation making their way down my eyes, "STOP!" I screamed with all my might, feeling now the characteristic pain that let me know I was about to transform into a dominant wolf. James pressed a little tighter in my throat, but without chocking me, "fight back if you want to rule over me!" he yelled hurting my now extremely sensitive ears. 

I layed on the floor calmly, giving up all hope of controling the transformation, feeling my bones rearraging under the pleasant weight of James' body, "why are you doing this?" I asked with despair, feeling my pores blooming fur, and my bones about to snap into an amazingly quick transformation. James lowered his head until his mouth was inches to mine, "because I want to be like you" he hissed in a venomous voice. I could smell his excitement, his fury, this was no game, this was no more a fight to gain powers, it was a battle for dominance. I could feel the instinct in him flourishing, the feeling of power irradiating from his body, something fighting to come out of it's confinement in the human body. I knew it was his animagus form, and I dearly prayed he was no wolf. If he was a wolf it would be a battle to death due to both of us being in a state of excitement and fury, both attempting to gain the title of leader. I arched my back and howled loudly as a final jolt of pain coursed through my bones and muscles breaking my train of thought and my silent prayers. Quicker than lightning my face bones elongated forming a muzzle containing mortiferous teeth that could break bones and tear flesh easily. My arms and legs became long and powerful apendices finished in claws used not to slash but hold onto the terrain while running, and being half fox I was a speedy one. Greyish fur grew across my body, covering it with a glossy coat of silky fur that littered in the night like the purest silver. 

I kicked James off my body using my powerful hind legs. James flew against a wall, hitting hard which only powered his fury to a level I had never known, a leve that scared me even in my wolf shape. I managed to untangle myself from my school uniform and crawled out of the bunch of clothes. I stood up quickly and lowered my head, and tail in a battle position, the fury built in me being directed torwards the living being that dared defying my position in the leadership. I bared my fangs and growled deeply but loud and clear enough for him to know I was not about to let him get away with judging my skills as leader of the pack. James winced a bit in pain but stood up, standing on all four, his green eyes staring at me with that glitter of power reflecting on them like the reflexion of a curse flying past his eyes. He opened his mouth and roared loudly, a roar that was not as deep and thunderous as a lions, more melodic, almost mixed with a cough. I pricked my ears and raised my head and tail in surprise, roar? James had just roared like a large feline, and no human had the vocal chords prepared to create such a sound. 

Suddenly, in front of my startled eyes, James emmited a loud yell, a yell of intense pain, and collapsed to the floor trembling slightly with the currents of pain that jolted across his bones. I rushed torwards him, all instinct of dominance gone, all feeling of rage and power vanished to be replaced by the feeling of excitement at the vision of my friend changing. I placed a large, white paw on his shoulder and felt the bones under my pad shaking and twisting, "remain concentrated James, remain concentrated, you are doing it!" I barked excitedly unconciously, without realizing I could scare him, being his fury gone as well, replaced by the fear to the unknown. He looked up at me, his eyes glowing with a mixture of pain and excitement, "a...all right...ARGH!" he attempted to say, shutting his eyes tightly and baring his teeth as a new wave of pain coursed through his body. I looked at him with simpathy, I knew what he was going thought, but I also knew he would make it this time, he had understood my barking, he had developed the primary instincts already. I took a step back as his body shapeshifted quickly, his mouth becoming a short muzzle, his eyes directed front, and his ears directed to the top of his head in a half round, half triangular shape. His musculous body formed that of a feline, agile and strong, and incredibly elegant. His arms and legs became strong apendices created for speed and strength, as well as long leaps, finished those in padded paws decorated with deadly, retractile claws. He grew a long, snake like, flexible tail, with crawled across the floor as the pain continued to course through his body. Finally his skin sprouted thick, flaming golden coloured fur that spread through his elegant body, so silky and soft it looked like the sun had decided to name James the heir for his kingdom. 

James layed there, panting, his sides moving up and down with a heavy breathing, his eyes staring around with a look of satisfaction and slight exhaustion, the transformation was over. He looked up at me with an embarrased face, "I...what am I?" he asked, as if changing his mind on what he was about to say. I smiled realizing he couldnt know which animal he had transformed into, "you are a wild, mountain puma" I said in a sweet, calm voice. I didnt have to fight with him for the leadership title. He made an effort to stand up on his still weak legs, a friendly smile playing on his black lips and giving his face this characteristical michievous look he owned, even in the shape of a large cat. He was surely intimidating, twice my size, if not large, and two times as strong, the same agility, I highly doubt I stand a chance against such an enormous animal. I walked forward and placed the invisibility cloak over the book and howled loudly, head raised to power her howl further and louder. The flapping of a large wingspan interrupted the penetrating silence that characterised the peace of night. On the large platform that formed the Astronomy Tower's terrace landed a large Royal Golden Gryffin, his golden fur glitsening as if it was day instead of night, his wings being tipped with traces of silver, and his whole body was lion like, even the hawk like claws of his front legs were covered in fur. It was Naura, my beloved pet, "Naura, take our clothes to the secret place you know" I told the creature, who nodded and gathered the clothes. With the heap of clothes firmly grasped by her mortiferous claws, her elegant and powerful form vanished into the night sky.

I looked at the incredibly stunning puma and smiled, "do you want to have a race in the woods? It would serve as training to get used to your new form" I suggested wagging my long, foxy tail joyfully. James nodded with a smile and started taking some clumsy steps torwards me, his eyes fixed on his large paws as he got used to the large body that was given to him. He walked around the tower a bit, first pacing slowly, then trotting, then a canter and finally a full race in circles around me until he decided he had gotten used to his body. We walked down the tower and started moving across the dark corridors, our padded feet keeping us in silence and our keen hearing sense helping us detect any particularly suspicious sound. We were close to the exit, we just had to turn a corner and meet a staircase which would lead to the hall, and out. However I stopped dead on my tracks, my hears had caught the sound of footsteps approaching, and the silent tapping of miniature pads could be heard in unision with the large and doubtlessly human steps. I leapt aside and hid behind a large gargoyle, curled in a little ball and trying to blend in with the dull grey of the stones that formed the castle. James paced aside and sat calmly, his head straight and his pose as elegant as possible. He was still like a rock and I observed that with the waning moon rays that filtered across the large windows made his fur look almost stony. The human, Filch, passed by, limping a bit. The years had really fallen on him and he was older by the minute. Not only that but his annoying cat, Mrs Norris, was still alive and healthy as ever. We were starting to suspect that the freaking animal was an animagus, or a really odd kneazle. They passed by us, not noticing out pressence. James called Mrs Norris' atention for a slight second but the cat decided against sniffing him out in case of getting squished into a stamp and left.

As soon as the crazy snib and his cat had left James and I leapt on a frantic race torwards the safety of the Hogwarts' grounds. We raced down the stairs and were about to race out of the castle when a large armour collapsed on the floor making a great, thunderous noise. I heard Filch's voice in the distance saying "who is there?" and the hurried steps belong to his annoying cat, as well as a second pair of steps racing across the hall. James shook his head wildly, "let's go" he whispered nervously, pushing the door open. I nodded and followed him out of the inminent peril that was about to fall on us, if Filch caught us we would be easily discovered and who knows if the Ministry of Magic might send us to Azkaban for being unregistered animagus, or at least James because I was half werewolf after all. We dashed torwards the Forbbiden Forest the quickest our legs could take us, feeling the pleasure of the moist grass under my pads and the fresh night air caressing my face. Large amounts of adrenaline flowed through my veins as I kept running, the trees growing larger as we closed distance with them. A final leap and I was hidden into the bushe that bordered the forest's boundaries. I turned around and stared at the large, front door. A tiny figure raced through the grounds and, at first, my heart skipped a beat fearing it would be a persecuting Filch who had discovered us. My eyes narrowed with hathred as I saw who was the little figure, wild, dirty blond hair and small black eyes, it could be no other than Gregory Finnister. I growled silently feeling my blood boil with rage, "what is he doing here?" I heard James' voice inquiring with the same note of disgust placed in his voice. I bared my teeth not tearing my eyes off the helpless, fool little human, "he must have seen us and is following" I hissed like an extremely deadly basilisk. I trotted across the forest, directed torwards Hagrid's cottage, "must have been him who threw the armor, but dont worry, I've got a plan" I barked at James keeping a light jog torwards the little cottage. I emerged from the forest and leapt onto the little territory that had been given to Hagrid for his little plantation. I scratched the door knowing well that Hagrid would still be awake, taking care of his new dragon, the Sacred Argenta he had been given for his birthday, courtesy of Nell's uncle. The enormous giant came out, his hair and beard slightly greyish already due to the age placed on him. He looked down at me and I wagged my tail, "hullo' ther' Dragon, what ar' u doin' ere? Tis not full moon yet" he said gazing at the sky with a questioning look in his face. I nodded and pointed at the other side with my muzzle, the place through where Finnister was trying to enter the forest in an attempt to discover us. Hagrid looked and walked torwards him, his face flashing with anger and his steps booming against the floor like the gallop of a fantastic Chinese Fireball. He grabbed the little Slytherin by the collar of his school uniform and lifted him off the ground, "and what ar' ye doin' ere little nosy Slytherin? Bein' in the Hogwarts' grounds this late is forbidden. Ye' will be taken to Dumbledore" he growled loudly, his voice booming like a perilous thunder signaling the approaching of a storm. That said Hagrid started walking torwards the castle, the yells of fear given by Finnister echoed in the grounds, his words saying something like, "I was following two Animagus, I swear" and Hagrid's lion growl responding, "yeah yeah, you tell that to the proffesor" but I knew he was laughing.

That solved I turned around and started running acorss the forest, the large puma close behind me. Our roars and howls of joy could be heard in the forest, recognized like the bloody battle between two survivors belonging to this hostile lands. How wrong tho, for this sounds were of pure excitement and happiness due to our games, the close friendship we shared. We raced across the forest, leaping over logs, splashing into the singing streams, racing with the speedy unicorns and surprising the serious and peaceful centaurs. After a long hour of racing we reached Hagrid's hut again, I searched under a bush and pulled out our clothes. I looked at James who grabbed his clothes and smiled at me, "put them on, I'll wait for you here" I told him and stared at him vanishing into the darkness. 

Once gone I became my human self and quickly dressed on my school uniform. I saw James emerge from the forest and he smiled, receiving a smile from me as an answer to his pleased and excited face. We layed on the soft sand by the lake, my eyes staring at the sky with happiness, "wow...that was the coolest experience I've ever had, I've never felt so alive, thank you Dragon" he said grabing my hand. I gasped silently upon feeling the warmth of his skin against mine, "erm...you are welcome" I said smiling shyly at him and feeling my pale skin turning a darker shade of pinkish and scarlet. James moved his hand away from mine, almost as if something I had said had scared him, "Dragon...I...I'm sorry for what I did to you before, I shouldnt have forced you to transform" he said in a voice so silent that, hadnt I've been a werewolf I wouldnt have heard him. I looked at him with seriousness forming my features, "you know what you did was very serious, not only did you risk yourself getting killed but you put my own future at risk as well, had I attacked you and I would clearly have been kicked out of the school because of being a risk to others" I told him sounding like a politician. James grabed my hand once more, this time tighter than before almost as if fearing I would leave, "I know, I'm sorry, I didnt know what I was doing, will you forgive me?" he said, his voice a mixture of sad whinne and pleading moan. I turned around as if I wasnt willing to forgive him,  had a big reason to be mad at him but I couldnt, he was my best friend and although we had our quarrels, we eventually ended up speaking again. His hand released mine and retired it, a silent and comforming sight was heard escaping his lips, a silent sight of sorrow that told me he cared for me, but I knew well his caring was just a love felt torwards a sister. I sighed myself, I was starting to believe I didnt feel that torwards James, I was starting to think I, for the first time in my life, had fallen in love. 

A mischievous smile crawled up my lips and twisted them in a curve. I turned around quickly and leapt onto the young Wizard, pinning him to the floor, "Of course I forgive you, silly! What would I do without you?" I said placing my arms around his neck in a tight, friendly hug. James gasped and laughed with me, his strong arms embracing my small body tightly but tenderly. I raised my head and looked into his brilliant, green eyes, "James" I said shyly, noticing his gaze fixed on me, a gaze like none other he had ever directed to me. I removed his round glasses and placed them on the soft sand, my heart beating at triple rate than usual when his hand crawled up my back and his other large, manly hand was placed against my cheek. Our eyes were locked with the unbreakable bond that united us. His hand applied a slight, delicate pressure against my head to make me lower it, which I did slowly, eyes still fixed in the hypnotizing green that formed his. I closed my eyes and felt his soft, rosy lips touch mine in a feathery kiss before we both fused in a passionate kiss of love, our hearts melting into one, becomingone rythmic heartbeat, and our souls dancing with the music of our sweet, caramel kisses.

That is what happened during James' transformation, and, on the contrary of what you may think we never became a couple, at least not until now and this happened before Christmas. No, we decided it was a slip and stayed as friends, and although at first I was hurted for being rejected I quickly got through it. I still like him, but it's fun being friends with him, and it's fun pretending I'm a guy.


End file.
